The Adventures of the FellowshipPart 2
by Dino-Scribe
Summary: The Second Part of the Adventures of the Fellowship.


This is The Adventures of the Fellowship-Part 2- Gandalf, Treebeard, and Gollum. I hope you will find it better than the first.  
  
Our story continues in Emyn Muil, with Frodo and Sam. Through the fog, they continued to find the route through. Sam had fallen behind Frodo and was talking silently to himself. "That Ring is corruptin' Mr. Frodo," he murmured to himself. "He's got to fight it." "Fool, he can't," he heard himself say. "It is too powerful."  
  
"Of course it is," he replied to himself. "But I know he can fight it."  
  
"But how? It has already begun to corrupt him. Before long, he will never get rid of it. The only way he could let go of it is if he was to die."  
  
"I don't want him to die. He is my friend."  
  
"Is he your friend or are you his servant?"  
  
"What'd you mean by that?"  
  
"You never let him out of your sight and you will do anything for him. Face it Sam the Fool; you are his slave."  
  
"I am not! Go away you!" Suddenly, the fog began to thin. He now noticed that there was no sign of Frodo anywhere. "Mr. Frodo!" he yelled into the fog.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo's voice cried out. "Over here!" Sam ran over the nearest hill. On the other side was Frodo, who had been waiting for him. "Sam, did you get lost?" Frodo asked. "No," Sam replied. "I got caught up talking to myself."  
  
"Well, I am glad you aren't lost."  
  
"So am I, Mr. Frodo." The two continued to walk on. "This looks strangely familiar," Sam says as they walked. The two hobbits stopped.  
  
"That's because we've been here before. We're going in circles." Suddenly, an odd and disgusting scent wafted to Sam's nose. "Ugh, what's that horrid stank?" he said. "I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?"  
  
Frodo walked over to Sam. "Yes, I can smell it." Frodo turned his head and looked at Sam. "We're not alone."  
  
The next morning, very early, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli continued on. Legolas noticed that the sun that was rising was red. "A red sun rises," he said. "Blood has been spilled this night." Then, the three of them continued on. They came to a small gap after the sun had risen. Aragorn bent down and observed the ground. "They were here," he said. "They are most likely about a half a day ahead of us."  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of horses whinnying at the other side of the gap. The three looked up. Quickly, they rushed behind the nearest rock.  
  
Through the gap came hundreds of horse-men. They did not know the three were there. As they passed, Aragorn came out of hiding. Legolas and Gimli followed him. "Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn yelled. "What news from the Mark?"  
  
Their leader signaled them to turn, and the horse-men turned around and headed towards the three. As the horse-men got to the three, they encircled them. When all of them had encircled the three, they pointed their spears at them.  
  
One horse-man, no doubt their leader, rode up to the middle of the circle. "What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He asked. "Speak quickly!"  
  
"Give me your name, Horse-master," Gimli said, "and I shall give you mine." The leader got off his horse. Aragorn put his hand on Gimli's shoulder.  
  
"I would cut off your head.Dwarf.if it stood but a little higher from the ground."  
  
Legolas quickly took an arrow from his quiver, drew it back in his bow, and pointed it at the leader. "You would die before your stroke fell!"  
  
The horse-men shoved the spears menacingly at Legolas. Gimli breathed an odd sigh of relief. Aragorn pushed Legolas's hand down. "I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, Son of Gloin, and Legolas, of the Woodland Realm," Aragorn said. "We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your King."  
  
"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," The leader took his helmet off, "Not even his own kin." The horse-men withdrew their spears. "I am Eomer, son of Eomund. The King is my uncle. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed Lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked." Eomer gave a meaningful look at Legolas. "And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."  
  
"We are no spies," Aragorn replied. "We track a band of Uruk-Hai across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."  
  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Eomer replied. "But there were two Hobbits with them! Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.  
  
"They would be small. Only children to your eyes," Aragorn said.  
  
"We.left none alive," Eomer replied. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer pointed to a smoldering pile of Uruk-Hai bodies behind the gap.  
  
"They're.dead?" Gimli said.  
  
Eomer nodded slightly. "I am sorry," he said. Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief. Eomer whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" he yelled. A brown horse and a white horse came trotting over to him. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer put his helmet on and hopped onto his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" The riders pulled out of the circle and followed Eomer. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli looked on as the riders rode off into the distance.  
  
The three then rode over to the piles of the carcasses. The Riders of Rohan had stuck Ugluk's head onto a spear shaft.  
  
Gimli started to go through the pile using his axe. Soon, he pulled out Pippin's belt from the pile. "It's one of their wee belts." Gimli pulled the belt out of the pile and showed it to Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Hiro hyn hibh ab 'wanath," he said in Elvish.  
  
"ARGH!" Aragorn yelled. He kicked an Uruk-Hai helmet and fell to his knees.  
  
"We.we failed them." Gimli said.  
  
Aragorn bowed his head. Suddenly, he noticed some tracks to the side of him. "A Hobbit lay here," he said, wiping off the ground next to him. "And the other."  
  
Pippin rolled back over, avoiding the thrashing hooves.  
  
"They crawled," Aragorn continued. He began to follow the tracks. Legolas and Gimli followed behind him.  
  
Pippin and Merry began to crawl away from the battle and towards the forest.  
  
"Their hands were bound."  
  
Pippin found an axe blade and cut the ropes binding his hands.  
  
"Their bonds were cut." Aragorn pulled a cut rope from underneath the dirt. "They ran over here.they were followed." The three continued to trace the tracks.  
  
The two Hobbits got up on their feet and began to run away to the woods. They dodged falling bodies and ran underneath horses. As they ran, Grishnak grabbed Pippin's belt. "Pippin, the belt!" Merry yelled. Pippin unbuckled the belt from his waist. The two Hobbits continued to run away. Grishnak squealed and through the belt down on the ground.  
  
"The tracks lead away from the battle.into Fangorn Forest." The three looked up and into the dense forest.  
  
"Oh! Fangorn Forest! What madness drove them in there?"  
  
Merry and Pippin ran into the forest to get away from Grishnak. "Did we lose him?" Pippin asked. "I think we lost him."  
  
Suddenly, Grishnak burst through the bushes. "I'm gonna rip out your filthy little innards!" he yelled. Pippin and Merry ran around in the forest, looking for a place to hide. Merry stopped for a second.  
  
"Trees! Climb a tree!" Merry said. Pippin grabbed hold of the nearest tree and began to climb. Merry followed after him. Pippin got near to the top. Merry got to an area where he could get a moderate view of the forest. Merry smiled. "He's gone," he said.  
  
Suddenly, Merry's leg was grabbed by Grishnak. Grishnak pulled Merry out of the tree and onto the ground. He hovered over Merry. Merry kicked Grishnak's face, which made him even madder. Merry scurried backwards on his back as Grishnak began to loom closer in on him. "MERRY!" Pippin yelled from the safety of the tree. He looked down to Merry. Then, he looked back at the tree, only to see a pair of yellow, blinking eyes. "ARGH!" Pippin yelled. He lost his grip on the blinking tree and began to fall. Before he could hit the ground, the tree reached out its arm and caught him.  
  
"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly," Grishnak said. He raised his scimitar to stab Merry. Before he could, the tree lifted up its leg and stomped on Grishnak, killing him.  
  
"Run, Merry!" Pippin yelled. Merry got up and began to run away. The tree began to chase after him. The tree went three steps and then caught Merry.  
  
"Little Orcs!" The tree said. "Burarum!" The tree continued to walk.  
  
"It's talking Merry. The tree is talking," Pippin said.  
  
"Tree? I am no tree!" the tree replied. "I am an Ent!"  
  
"Of course! A Treeherder! A Shepard of the Forest!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
"Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it!" Pippin said in fright.  
  
"Treebeard, some call me," Treebeard said.  
  
"And.whose side are you on?"  
  
"Side? I am on nobody's side. Because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."  
  
"We're not Orcs! We're Hobbits!" Merry said.  
  
"Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me." Treebeard began to, unknowingly, squeeze the two Hobbits. The two squirmed as Treebeard's grip strengthened on them. "They come with fire, they come with axes. Biting, breaking, burning, hacking. Destroyers and Usurpers! Curse them!"  
  
"No, you don't understand! We're Hobbits! Halflings! Shirefolk!"  
  
"Maybe you are.and maybe you aren't.the White Wizard will know."  
  
"The White Wizard?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Saruman," Merry whispered loudly.  
  
Suddenly, Treebeard dropped them in front of the White Wizard. "Thank you, Treebeard for bringing them to me," the White Wizard said. Merry and Pippin could not see his face, which was shielded by bright light. Yet, there was something familiar about his voice.  
  
"What do you want with us, Saruman?" Merry asked.  
  
"Saruman?"  
  
"Isn't that your name, you devil?"  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck! You do not recognize my voice? What about you, Peregrin Took? Do you recognize my voice?"  
  
"Peregrin? Meriadoc?" Pippin said in confusion. "Only one person calls us by those!"  
  
"Ah, Pippin! You recognize me now, do you not?" "Yes, I do! I can't believe it! Gandalf, you're alive!" The light from his face disappeared, and his face shown clearly. Pippin ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Gandalf?" Merry said. "You're alive!" Merry ran up to Gandalf and gave him a hug as well. "But how did you survive?" Merry asked.  
  
"It is a long story," Gandalf replied. "If you'd like to hear it, I can tell you."  
  
"Yes! Yes! We'd love to hear it!" Pippin said.  
  
"Take a seat, won't you?" Merry and Pippin sat down on the ground in front of Gandalf. "Treebeard, would you like to hear my story?"  
  
"Yes, I would," Treebeard said. He sat down on the ground and crossed his huge legs Indian-Style.  
  
"Do either of you have a pipe and some weed? I haven't had a decent smoke since I was last in the Shire."  
  
"No, we lost our pipes," Merry said.  
  
"That is okay." Gandalf sat down on the ground in front of Merry and Pippin. Now, where should I begin? Oh yes, after I fell off the bridge I."  
  
That night, as Sam and Frodo slept, a figure crept over the looming rocks above them. "Their thieves, their thieves, their filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. My Precious." The creature began to scuffle down the rocks. "Curse them! We hates them! It's ours.and we wants it!" The creature got to the base of the rocks and reached out its hand towards Frodo.  
  
Suddenly, Sam and Frodo got up, surprising the creature. Sam grabbed the creature's arm and pulled it down to the ground. The hobbits and the creature struggled. The creature pulled away from the hobbits and jumped on Frodo. The Ring came out from underneath Frodo's shirt. The creature noticed the Ring and tried to grab it. He tried desperately to grab it, but Frodo stopped it from doing so.  
  
Suddenly, Sam grabbed the creature and pulled it off of Frodo. The creature wriggled loose of Sam's grip and jumped on Frodo. Sam grabbed the creature off of Frodo again. The creature wrapped its arms and legs around Sam and bit Sam's shoulder. Sam yelled in pain and fell onto the ground with the creature underneath him. The creature began to bite and strangle Sam.  
  
There was a ringing of a sword as Frodo drew Sting from its sheath. Frodo grabbed the creature's head and pulled it back. Then, he pointed Sting at the creature's throat. "This is Sting." Frodo said. "You've seen it before, haven't you, Gollum?" Gollum looked up at Frodo and did not let up his grip around Sam's neck. Sam began to gasp for air. "Release him, or I'll cut your throat," Frodo said. Gollum let go of Sam. Sam breathed heavily and got off of Gollum. Suddenly, Gollum let out a cry that pierced the night.  
  
The next day, Sam and Frodo continued on. Behind them they dragged Gollum, who had been tied by the neck with Sam's elven rope. "It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it! Take it off us!" Gollum squealed.  
  
"Quiet, you!" Sam yelled. Gollum began to shriek again. "It's hopeless! Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him!"  
  
"No!" Gollum shrieked. "That would kill us, kill us!"  
  
"It's no more than you deserve!" Gollum began to shriek again and writhed on the ground.  
  
Frodo looked at the writhing Gollum. "Maybe he does deserve to die," Frodo said. "But now that I see him, I do pity him."  
  
Gollum heard the word pity; he got up on his knees and looked at Frodo. "We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us," Gollum pleaded. "We swears to do what you wants. We swears!" Gollum kneeled in front of Frodo. "We swears to serve the master of the Precious. We will swear on.on.on the Precious! Gollum! Gollum!"  
  
"The Ring is treacherous; it will hold you to your word," Frodo said.  
  
"Yes, on the Precious.on the Precious." Gollum looked up at Frodo.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Sam yelled. Scared, Gollum ran away from Frodo and onto a rock. "Get down! I said, down!" Sam jerked the rope, causing Gollum to crash to the ground.  
  
"SAM!" Frodo yelled.  
  
"He's trying to trick us! If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!" Frodo approached Gollum, who was now massaging his neck and panting heavily. "You know the way to Mordor?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes," Gollum said, now scared.  
  
"You've been there before?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Frodo took the rope off from around Gollum's neck. Gollum seemed rather surprised. "You will lead us to the Black Gate," Frodo said. Gollum looked up at Frodo. Gollum ran past them and down a narrow inlet carved in the rocks. Then, he turned left. Sam and Frodo followed Gollum through Emyn Muil.  
  
So ends The Adventures of the Fellowship-Part 2- Gandalf, Treebeard, and Gollum. Stay tuned next time for The Adventures of the Fellowship-Part 3- The Golden Hall, Isengard, and The Dead Marshes. 


End file.
